<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lead role in a cage by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931489">A lead role in a cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of injections, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonconathon Treat, Painful Sex, Rape, Schroedinger's Trans Character, Slurs, Something Made Them Do It, in that the mpreg isn't directly explained but it's vague enough for multiple interpretations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a Nonconathon 2020 prompt, as an extra treat for the requester.</p><p>Hux gets Mitaka pregnant. Pryde finds out - and he doesn't take it well.</p><p>This fic is horrible. Read with caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lead role in a cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts">smaragdbird</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt:</p><p>
  <i>Pryde finding out about Hux/Mitaka and then forces Hux to rape his pregnant partner until he miscarries? Hit me with your worst imagination.</i>
</p><p>I think I'll be staying anon for this one, for now, but I hope you enjoy this treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn't planned for it to happen. Even their marriage seemed to have pulled them along of its own volition, from that first fateful kiss on the <em>Finalizer</em> all the way to a secret exchange of rings in their quarters, a force of nature to which Hux and Mitaka had done nothing but willingly surrender.</p><p>Months later, lying together in the dark, Mitaka took the General's hand and placed it over his own stomach.</p><p>"Six weeks," he said quietly. Hux cupped his cheek, pressed his forehead to Dopheld's.</p><p>"Does medical know?"</p><p>"Yes. I told them it was an accident; they gave me some pills." He breathed in shakily. "I don't want to take them, Armitage. I want this baby."</p><p>"I'll get you out before you start to show," Hux whispered. "I promise."</p><hr/><p>Betraying the Order wasn't an act of spite. It was an exit plan. They were in the process of preparing to leave when Pryde caught them. Perhaps Hux hadn't been careful enough, relied too much on being overestimated and not enough on caution. Either way, this was where his failure had led him; a cold interrogation room, with Pryde’s gaze driving steel into his heart, and Mitaka bound and shaking on the bench.</p><p>“Oh, forgive me,” the Allegiant General said, as Hux took in the scene with stunned silence. “Were you planning on taking him somewhere?”</p><p>Mitaka was still conscious, and didn’t seem to have been beaten, although Hux knew there were many ways of torturing someone that did not leave bruises. Their eyes met only briefly before the Lieutenant looked down again. The message was clear: feign ignorance. Hux composed himself, though his knuckles were white. “Allegiant General, what exactly has my adjutant done to deserve this?”</p><p>“Don’t play the fool, Hux. It may suit you, but it also pisses me off.” Pryde tucked his baton under one arm. “Did you know that all officers must be subject to a full medical evaluation before interrogation? It allows us to screen for health issues that might get in the way of an extended… interview.” He moved closed to Mitaka, with calm, nonchalant steps, and shifted the baton into his hand. “Heart defects. Susceptibility to aneurysm.” The baton hovered over Mitaka’s stomach. “Pregnancy.”</p><p>Hux almost moved, then. Instead, he said, “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Pryde stared at him. Slowly, he raised the baton. Then, with a whip-quick twist of his arm, he moved to bring it down on-</p><p>“No!” Hux couldn’t help himself. Pryde held his strike, and smugly raised his chin.</p><p>“Was this why you were planning to leave?” he asked. “Oh, don’t look so surprised. I’ve been monitoring your movements; there’s no point in denying it.”</p><p>Mitaka’s eyes were squeezed shut, his whole body held tense. Hux’s voice was shaking. “You - you misunderstand, Allegiant General. At no point was I intending to leave the Order. I simply believed it was prudent to send the Lieutenant somewhere safe-”</p><p>“Don’t give me that shit,” Pryde spat. “You know exactly what the problem is. All reproductive marriages require authorization through High Command-”</p><p>“I am a General of the First Order,” replied Hux, through gritted teeth. The knowledge that Pryde didn’t suspect him of betraying the Order was cold comfort, considering their situation. “I have a discretionary-”</p><p>“You were <em> demoted </em> !” Pryde stepped closer to him. “You no longer have that kind of authority, and this petty sort of power play demonstrates <em> exactly </em> why it was taken from you! What did you think would happen, Armitage? Do you think I’d just allow you to set up home with your little whore and your bastard whelp?”</p><p>Hearing those words leveled against Mitaka and his child made Hux’s hackles rise. But he couldn’t allow himself any further outbursts, not now. “It was an accident,” he protested. “At no point did I intend to undermine your authority, Allegiant General. I simply wanted-”</p><p>“-to reassign your mistakes away and keep your post?” There was an edge to Pryde’s voice that Hux really didn’t like. “Then you should be grateful for the opportunity I’m giving you.”</p><p>He stepped aside, then, and gestured to Mitaka, who had gone white. The Lieutenant had said nothing throughout this whole exchange - Hux knew it wasn’t just out of fear. He was a careful, analytical man, and he probably trusted Hux to be able to talk them out of this situation. It was a trust that Armitage had now broken, though he did not yet know exactly what the consequences would be. Pryde seemed to expect him to do something. The possibilities made Hux feel slightly nauseated.</p><p>He swallowed. “I’ll schedule a termination, sir. This won’t happen again.”</p><p>“No. You won’t. You’ll do it now, or I will.”</p><p>A terrible cold gripped Hux’s body. He finally forced himself to look into Mitaka’s eyes again. The younger man was trying to hold back tears, but he gave the smallest of nods, a look of regret and forgiveness. <em> It’s okay </em>, he mouthed.</p><p>Hux felt his heart break in two.</p><p>He moved closer to the interrogation bench, which was leveled at an angle so that Mitaka was nearly in a standing position. As gently as he could, he rested his left hand on the Lieutenant’s arm and squeezed as he readied his right hand for a punch.</p><p>“No, Armitage,” Pryde murmured, sickly smooth. “Not like that.”</p><p>Hux looked back at him. Pryde’s eyebrows were raised, his face self-satisfied and expectant. “You used your prick to get into this situation,” he said bluntly. “You’ll use it to get out.”</p><p>Hux’s mouth had gone dry. “Allegiant General, surely you can’t be expecting me to - to do that <em>here</em>.”</p><p>“If you don’t, I will,” Pryde told him evenly. “And I’ll make sure you watch.”</p><p>Hux looked back at Mitaka, whose eyes were pleading now. He knew his lover wouldn’t want Pryde touching him. But to be the one administering this cruel punishment, the one to visit this irreversible trauma upon him - the thought was almost too much to bear. He felt Pryde move closer to him, press a syringe into Hux’s hand, close his shaking fingers around it.</p><p>“I’m waiting,” he said.</p><p>Giving himself the injection was surprisingly easy. The hardest part would come next, when he approached Mitaka and knelt down to release the restraints around his legs, stayed there for a moment to wipe tears from his own eyes. He couldn’t let Dopheld see him like this, no matter the situation. Hux forced himself to breathe, and stood up again once he’d rid the Lieutenant of his boots and socks - removing them had felt so mockingly intimate - to start on the younger man’s belt.</p><p>Though the drug was making his cock harden already, there was nothing arousing about the situation. Mitaka could not disguise the distress in his eyes, though he was clearly trying. Everything in Hux’s being was protesting against this atrocity, but Hux could not leave Mitaka to Pryde’s mercy like this. He pulled off the Lieutenant’s trousers and lay them carefully aside, and when he unfastened the front of Dopheld’s tunic, Hux had the strangest urge to avert his gaze. He looked up into Mitaka’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he breathed.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Dopheld’s whisper seemed to snag in his throat, like a sob. “I love you.” Though his hands were still bound, he moved one foot to touch the top of Hux’s boot; the only contact he could manage. Hux’s face creased up with the urge to weep. He did not deserve Mitaka’s forgiveness, not for what he was about to do.</p><p><em>I love you too</em>, he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.</p><p>Steeling himself, Hux rubbed his eyes again and then undid the front of his own jodhpurs, letting them fall partway down his thighs. The less contact between them, the better - he could not allow this memory to taint the feel of Mitaka’s flesh against his own. Assuming Mitaka ever wanted to be close to him again, that is; Hux didn’t think it likely.</p><p>Dopheld allowed his legs to be moved so that one knee was hooked over Hux’s shoulder, the other around his waist. It was an uncomfortable position for both of them, but Pryde clearly wasn’t going to allow anything else. Hux refused to look back at the Allegiant General while this was happening. He would pretend, as far as he was able, that the two of them were alone; Mitaka deserved at least that much dignity. He spat into his hand, lubing himself up as best he could to make sure he wouldn't hurt Dopheld, and then realized how futile the gesture was because the whole <em>point</em> of this was that Dopheld would be hurt.</p><p>"Pretend you're somewhere else," he heard Mitaka whisper shakily. So he did.</p><p>He imagined that the heat around his cock was slick and willing, that Mitaka's arms were free to wind around his shoulders, that the look on the other man's face when he entered him was one of pleasure and not of pain. When he ramped up his thrusts to a bruising pace, he imagined that Dopheld had begged him for it; that none of this was hurting him.</p><p>And eventually, it worked. The drug, the friction, Hux's willful immersion in fantasy - he felt himself come, and hated the pleasure, though it barely seemed to touch him at all. Mitaka was bleeding and gasping with pain when he withdrew. Hux didn't look. He reached for Mitaka's hand and clutched it tight.</p><p>"Again," ordered Pryde, and Hux obeyed.</p><hr/><p>Mitaka spent a few days confined to medical after that; long enough to confirm that Pryde's horrific methods had worked. The Allegiant General would not allow Hux to put Mitaka on leave. Dopheld obediently turned up for his shifts as usual, though Hux noticed something bright and living had faded from the Lieutenant's eyes now. When the two of them spoke, it was only for long enough to agree that it would not be wise to be seen together while they were off-shift. So they avoided each other, and at night Hux clutched his spare pillow close to his chest and pretended he wasn't crying.</p><p>But he never stopped planning. He was simply more careful about it.</p><p>And then - Exegol. A blaster bolt to the chest on the bridge. Hux woke in a bacta tank, deep in some disused part of the ship, and Mitaka's hand was pressed against it, solid and clear.</p><hr/><p>Weeks had passed since the final victory. Though Hux had given the Resistance everything he could, he remained in custody. It stung less than it should have. Mitaka was safe, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>They even let him visit Hux every so often. The two of them would press their hands against the panel separating them, as if they could feel the warmth of each other's palms even through five millimetres of transparisteel.</p><p>"Are you alright?" was all Hux could think of to ask, the first time. "Have they hurt you?"</p><p>"No." Mitaka's voice was gentle. "You?"</p><p>Hux shook his head.</p><p>"They say-" The former Lieutenant glanced at the guard, as if trying to make sure she wasn't listening. "They say that - they might be able to move us into a cell together. If we behave."</p><p>"You <em>told</em> them?"</p><p>"I didn't <em>tell</em> anyone. It was the scavenger girl. She... guessed, somehow." Mitaka's brows creased with worry, but it soon faded. "It's not like it was in the Order, Armitage. We don't need anyone's permission."</p><p>Something lifted from Hux's shoulders, then. His hand flexed against the transparisteel, as if his fingers wanted to reach through and interlace with Dopheld's of their own accord. "You think so?"</p><p>"Yes. I think we might be okay." Mitaka leaned his forehead against the panel, and Hux did the same. If it weren't for the cold against his skin, he could almost pretend they were touching. "One day, we might even be able to try again."</p><p>"I love you," Hux told him suddenly. The words came as easy and sudden as rain, as they had been waiting all this time to fall from his lips. Mitaka smiled at him.</p><p>"I know," he said. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>